His Beloved (Micheal Langdon) AHS
by BluShadow06
Summary: Lillie Goode has a heart full of gold and is one of the purest witches alive. She loved, she cared and has powers that were beyond extraordinary. But long ago, she sealed most of it away so that no evil can discover her abilities. But things change when Micheal Langdon enters her life.
1. Chapter One (11-28 06:18:12)

**This is dedicated to all you Micheal Langdon worshippers lol**

 _Lillian was lying beneath her favorite canopy tree, with her legs straight like a candlestick, and arms beside her as she stared at the white clouds shifting in the sky. The scorching sun brightened everything in sight, giving her that warmth she loved so much. A smile etched her lips, taking in the beautiful scenery._

 _Birds with brilliant feathers tweeted so sweetly as all kinds of flowers began to bloom around her. She could see and smell them so clearly. Butterflies, encircled her awaiting her gift. With a flick of her finger, their wings thrived and altered into a much more exotic color, that any human would find unique. Mother nature was heavenly._

 _"No, you're wrong. Mommy is much stronger than daddy. Just like how I'm stronger than you." She could hear a little girl's voice coming closer, and closer to her._

 _"It goes to show that you know nothing, Serena. Our father is the supreme. Mom isn't and if you really think you're stronger than me, you're delirious." Another voice spoke._

 _"No, he's not. Grandma is supreme."_

 _"Not for long."_

 _Serena glared at her brother. "You're an idiot."_

 _"That's enough you two," said a deep, husky voice, stopping the two kids from bickering. "Serena, go to your mother. I need to have a word with your brother."_

 _Serena gave her father a brief look but nodded and danced her way to Lillian with a cherry smile plastered on her petite face, as she called for her mother._

 _Lillian sat up from where she laid on the grass and as her daughter neared she opened her arms, welcoming the bundle of joy. After the short embrace, she pulled away and tucked a long strand of blonde hair behind her daughter's ear. She beamed down at Serena, cupping her small rosy cheeks with so much love and care. Her gaze then drifted towards her husband and son who seemed to be in a deep conversation._

 _The two held a remarkable resemblance as well as personality wise. Gabriel, her eldest son was three years older than Serena and both were very clever for their age. Gabriel was a splitting image of Micheal. They both had the same cheekbones, haunting blue cerulean eyes, and strawberry blonde hair. Lillian's eyes were very blue but Micheals ones were extraordinary that whenever she looked into them sent shivers down her spine._

 _Serena also looked very much like her father. The only trait she got from Lillian was her blonde hair, beautiful smiles and high-spirited nature._

 _"Mommy, can I ask you something?"_

 _Lillian glanced down at her daughter. "Of course baby, what is it?"_

 _Serena's eyes stared ahead at where her father and brother stood, and then they landed back on Lillian. "Why are you, and daddy different colors?"_

 _Lillian furrowed her brows in confusion. Micheal had a rather lighter complex than her, but their skin color were both fair. "What do you mean, darling?"_

 _Serena shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "You're white and daddy is surrounded in black," she whispered quietly as if she didn't want Michael hearing her._

 _"You can see that?" Lillian asked astonished. The only people she knew that could sense good and bad energy was Misty and her mother. She once held that power but she had buried it long ago._

 _Serena nodded, then her eyes widened into large saucers._

 _"I also saw him hurt you, mommy. I don't want you to go away. Promise me you won't ever leave us," her daughter said her eyes held so much sadness in them which made Lillian frown._

 _"Serena, listen baby. Your father is not a bad man. Yes, he did do terrible things in the past which he isn't proud off but he's trying to change. He wants to be good. And I don't know how you got that crazy idea, but I would never in a million years leave you or your brother. I love you both too much," Lillian replied with a sweet chuckle, giving her daughter's nose a soft poke._

 _Lillian then stood up, picking Serena off the ground as she linked their hands together. They sauntered over towards Micheal and Gabriel who were no longer talking but were now staring at them. Michael's gaze was piercing as always and Gabriel just looked bored._

 _"Ravishing as ever, my love," Micheal spoke, giving Lillian a wink._

 _As she stared at him so lovingly, everything then began to swirl into a pool of darkness. She desperately grabbed her daughter in her arms, but it was no use, Serena was quickly fading into a fog of black smoke, along with her son and then Micheal._

 _No no no no no! She screamed, covering her face as she cried into her hands._

 _She had no control over what memory came next, but that particular one had been her favorite._

 _Lillian listened to the sound of her cries. She hated reliving this hell. It was a complete torture. She wanted it to stop, but she didn't know how. The tears they wouldn't stop falling. As she continued to sob into her hands, a bellowing voice bounced off of the walls, catching her attention._

 _"Lillian, why don't you stop trying to change me!" Micheal growled furiously as she felt her shoulders being gripped tightly._

 _Lillian slowly peeled her hands away from her face and came eye to eye with her husband who looked just as ready to murder someone in cold blood. Micheal's hair had grown a little, his voice a bit deeper, and his face looked as beautiful as the day they met. He had her pinned against the wall in an empty room, his legs on either side of hers with his face inches away from hers._

 _This was the last memory they had together, and the most painful one as she recalled. She could remember it as if it was yesterday. This particular segment was what had broken her, awakening something that didn't exist before._

 _Lillian and Micheal had been together for almost seven years. There was something about Micheal that intrigued Lillian. Of course, she knew of the bad omen that followed the boy but she somehow became attached to him. She wanted to know him. She wanted him to live freely and forget about all the wrong-doings he had done in the past. She believed that anyone that was capable of love was worth saving._

 _Micheal had lost all his family, including the most important one of them all. His grandmother, Constance who he loved so much but because of the bad things he had done. She committed suicide from the stress, that Micheal did not know he'd caused her. And the thing that hurt him the most was that even as a ghost, she no longer wish to see him._

 _The day Lillian met Micheal was the day her mother was summoned by the warlocks._

 _No male had ever succeeded in becoming the supreme, it had only been witches. So when the warlocks found out about Micheal's powers, they immediately put him through a couple of tests to evaluate him on his abilities. And to their disclosure, Micheal had passed each and every one with high standards. His powers were beyond those of a warlocks._

 _The warlocks then called for the supreme also known as her mother Cordelia, who brought along three other witches, including herself. The Warlocks believed that Micheal could become the first male supreme, and so they asked Cordelia to let him take the seven wonders test to prove their thesis._

 _But Cordelia refused, not knowing anything about the boy. However, after Micheal brought Queenie and Maddison back from the underworld. She permitted him to perform the test because what he had done was not normal at all. Cordelia had tried to bring Queenie back but she had failed._

 _After Micheal had completed the sixth wonders. He had one more test left and it was known to be the hardest. Cordelia had asked him to do something that not even she could do, and that was to bring back one of the most spiritual witches in her Coven, Misty Day. Who was stuck in her own solitary hell when she had failed one of the seven wonders of becoming supreme. The warlocks did not agree, claiming it wasn't fair but Micheal accepted the challenge and had succeeded in bringing back Misty._

 _Having no other choice Cordelia had told Micheal that he was the new supreme. But in truth, Cordelia had no interest in naming him the new supreme. From the moment she met him, she could tell there was something not right about him. Even Misty had warned Cordelia of the evil that surrounded the strange boy. When he had taken her out of that horrible place, Misty felt something dark about him which had scared her._

 _Cordelia only agreed to let Micheal do the test was to see how powerful he really was, and the results she had seen left her stunned to the core. But there was one thing she knew. Micheal Langdon was no ordinary warlock. His powers were beyond anything she had ever seen before. Micheal had dark powers._

 _Out of distrust, Cordelia sents Madison and Lillian to find out more about Micheal Langdon's past, back to where it all began. The murder house where Micheal was born. One of the warlocks, Behold, also had his suspicion about Micheal. So in secret without the other warlocks knowing he goes with Madison and Lillian to find out the truth. And what they discover wasn't what they had expected._

 _Micheal Langdon was definitely no warlock, he was the antichrist who was sent to end the world. He was the devil's son._

 _Lillian knew he was a monster but she wanted to help him change. Not expecting to fall for him, marry him and bear his children._

 _However, right now, Lillian felt nothing but animosity towards Micheal. She wanted to hurt him, make him feel the pain he had inflicted upon her. But she couldn't even if she wanted to. This was after all just a memory. A plain stupid memory which she had no power over. It was just a repeat of the past._

 _"Micheal, calm down. You're hurting me," she heard herself say. Her weak voice was almost inaudible._

 _He ignored her, putting more pressure on her shoulders._

 _"I'm a monster, Lillian. I'll always be a monster." Micheal hissed._

 _Lillian tried so hard to hold back her tears, but couldn't. They fell in big drops as they traveled down her cheeks._

 _She sucked in her bottom lip, feeling it quiver beneath her teeth._

 _"I love you, Micheal," Lillian said, hoping it would knock some sense into him but it didn't. It had only made him angrier._

 _"That's the thing Lillian, your love is worthless and pathetic to me," he gritted out._

 _"No, you don't mean that please Michael, we have two beautiful children. Don't throw it all away. Don't let the dark conquer you. Fight it. You're strong, I know you are." Lillian pleaded, lifting her shaky hands to cup his cheeks._

 _He gave a dark chuckle and slapped her hands away. "I don't need someone to tell me what I already know, of course, I'm strong. I'm the fucking antichrist!"_

 _Micheal took a step back, placed a hand over her head and chanted beneath his breath. His voice was hard and cold. She didn't understand any of the words that came out of his mouth. But she knew whatever he was doing was wrong. Very wrong. Lillian remembered the emotions that surged through her at the time. Shock, fear, and sadness. She tried to move but there was a strong force that made it impossible to do so. It was as if she was paralyzed. And then the pain came. Hot, excruciating pain. Her head felt like it was being fried to death._

 _'Stop it!' She had yelled._

 _"You brought this upon yourself Lillian," were his last words to her._

Lillian's eye's flickered wide open as she gasped for breaths. Her eyes hastily darted around and saw her mother Cordelia, Madison, and Myrtle standing around her. She was inside a black coffin. What was she doing in a coffin?

Lillian was then suddenly pulled into a suffocating hug. She looked up to see her mother, who was holding her tightly as if she was scared that if she let go, Lillian would disappear from her.

"Oh, my poor girl. We've been searching all over the place for you. I'm sorry it took so long. Misty said she couldn't feel your energy anymore, even I couldn't. It was as if you were erased from the face of earth." Cordelia said, cupping her daughter's face. "But that never stopped me from looking for you." Her eyes held so much emotions as she spoke. "Days went by, then weeks, months than a year. I was beginning to lose hope that I'd never see you again, but then a week ago I felt you..." she paused and grimaced. "All that sorrow and pain, I knew it was coming from you. I don't know how it was possible but I'm just glad it helped me find you. I can't imagine what you went through Lillie, but we got you out of it." That name, Lillian hadn't heard it in so long. Her mother and the coven were the only ones that called her that. _Lillie_.

"Mother," she cried into Cordelia's shoulder.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here."

Lillian then pulled back and looked around desperately. "Where are they? Where are my babies?" She asked in distress.

"We don't know Lillie." This time it was Mrytle who spoke. "I think, he has them."

Lillian narrowed her brows as she clenched her fist. As she got out of the coffin, she almost fell over if it wasn't for her mother's hand on her arm. There was also that feeling she had never felt before, that hot flash of anger.

 _Micheal that evil son of a bitch!_ She thought.

"Lil, you should also know that your hubby is already planning to put this world to ashes," Madison said as she peered down at her nails.

"What do you mean?" Lillian asked confused as she glanced at the most spiteful witch in the coven.

"It's the end of the fucking world, bitch," Madison replied with a bored look.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review if you like it so far.**

 **I also can't believe that there's only one more episode of AHS season 8. I'll watch a whole season with just Micheal in it lol the man is fine as hell.**

 **Also to those who have a wattpad account. You can find this story on there. I got gifs of Micheal and a cast of my OC's on that account who I imagine them as but feel free to use your own imagination :) My account on wattpad is @PrincessBlu06**


	2. Chapter Two(11-28 06:18:37)

**I hope you enjoy**

"How long have I been asleep?" Lillian asked, her eyes taking in the mini bunker that was hidden beneath the ground. Everything was grey, except for the brown bunk bed on her left and an air filtration system next to it. On her right, there was a stove, stainless sink, a shelving for food storage, and the two doors in the corner were the bathroom and toilet. And in the center was a high black expertly crafted glass coffin to which she was found in.

After Cordelia had explained to Lillian about how Micheal was already staging the apocalypse, she had resurrected Mrytle from the dead because she needed her help. Every single day, Micheal was getting stronger and stronger. It was said that his hunger for power and for the world to end was terrifyingly insane that it was becoming even more difficult to stop him.

Lillian could feel her mother's fear and desperation for any sort of help she could get her hands on to take down Micheal.

"One year and a half," Cordelia answered shortly after in a low, raspy voice.

Lillian knitted her brows together as she glanced over her shoulder. "W-what? No, it can't be," she stammered in astonishment. It felt as if she was gone for a decade, or a century, but a year and a half? That seemed too short. She had been stuck, reminiscing memories that felt like a lifetime. Some were good and many bad. The bad ones were only figments, yet, nevertheless they were just as bad as a living nightmare.

But there was only one true unpleasant memory that had broken her in every way that was possible, taking away one important thing she held for Micheal. And that was Trust. Now with that gone, she not only felt hatred towards him but humiliation and betrayal.

 _Why did he give up? He was doing just fine! Why Micheal, why did you do it!?_ She thought confused and angry. After having their first child, Gabriel. They were both very happy, or at least she thought so. Micheal had treated her and their son with adoration, but then when they had their second child it all went downhill from there. After two weeks that Serena was born he would leave home late at night when they were all sleeping and would return early in the morning.

But then he started to disappear frequently for days, weeks, and when it became months Lillian began to worry. So when he came back one morning, she decided to follow him the next time he went out, leaving Zoe to take care of her babies while she was gone. She hid in the shadows while she watched him. He was with a short, dark-haired woman she didn't recognize at all. Lillian heard him call her Mead and as she watched them, she saw that they held a very close bond.

The woman was middle-aged and seemed to be a mother figure to Micheal. Lillian also witnessed the woman kill an innocent couple that'd crossed their path. But when she saw the woman intend to kill a mere child, Lillian intervened not bearing the thought of a child being mercilessly murdered. She was also very much afraid of losing Micheal to the darkness that she knew awaited him.

Michael was very furious that Lillian had followed him and was beyond disappointed, more in himself than her, that he hadn't sensed her presence.

Zoe had helped Lillian place an invisible spell that took away her scent and energy so that no witch or warlock would sense her in sight. Without warning, Micheal had used his powers to teleport them both into an empty house to which he had then put her into a deep sleep, separating her from their children. Which was the worst thing that could ever happen to her, and because of this Lillian would never forgive him.

"We need to leave, now. He knows you're awake," Cordelia said. Her lips trembled as her face turned a shade whiter than her usual fair complexion, and without warning, she collapsed to the ground. The only time, Lillian had seen her mother faint was when Michael had brought Queenie and Madison back from the underworld. But at this very moment, something felt really weird about Cordelia that Lillian couldn't put her finger on.

"Mother!" Lillian yelped in panic.

"I hate to admit it, but she's right. We need to get the hell out of here," Madison quickly replied, taking hold of Cordelia's arm. Lillian helped lift her mother up, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"We need to teleport out of here, link hands, now!" Mrytle beckoned. They all held hands as the three of them closed their eyes and chanted words that no mortal should understand.

 _Misty's swamp!_ Mrytle and Madison said in unison inside her mind. She grimaced not understanding why they'd go there but she abided them by imagining the swamp. She had been there a couple of times. Misty was a very close friend of hers so when Michael had brought her back, Lillian was over the moon with joy and happiness.

It hadn't taken long for their spell to work. With a fast swoosh, they all opened their eyes and found that they were no longer in the bunker but inside a small cabin. After putting Cordelia down on the bed, Lillian turned to face the two witches.

"Explain to me, why is my mother so weak?"

Madison scrunched her face up in confusion. "What the hell do you mean? You were there when Cordelia told us that her powers were fading and that a new Supreme is rising."

Lillian shook her head. "No, Micheal told me when he was doing the seven wonders, he had manipulated my mother into believing that. So that he could become supreme quickly. He knew my mother's weakness was her coven and so he took advantage of that."

"What!" Madison yelled causing Lillian to flinch. "You didn't bother to mention this to us before? You're such a goddamn idiot!"

Lillian sighed in defeat. "I thought she'd find out on her own. It hasn't been long since she became the supreme, it takes generations to fulfill a supreme leader's purpose until it's passed over."

"Well, if it isn't obvious, _she hasn't caught on, Lillie_." Madison drawled out with a scowl.

"Okay, dearies, enough with the yackety-yak. We need to move forward and focus on the big problem here. How do we bring down an antichrist?"

"Yeah, how do we kill your husband, _Lillie_?" Madison said in a bitchy tone, causing Lillian to bat her teeth at the spiteful witch.

"I swear Madison if you keep getting on my nerves, Micheal will not only be the one that is killed by my hands!"

"I dare you to try, bitch," Madison gritted out, as they both glared at each other.

Loud screams echoed off of the walls, causing Lillian to jerk her head towards the sound. It was her mother. She was in some kind of bad dream, Lillian could feel it. Lillian had always been connected to her mother in some way since she was an infant. The closer they were the stronger their bond was. So whatever emotions that Cordelia was feeling, Lillian felt them too. There was pain, anger, fear, and hate.

Lillian took her mother's hand and squeezed it gently. "It's okay, mom I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you," she whispered soothingly, pecking her mother on the forehead.

Lillian glanced towards Mrytle with an uneasy look. "What's wrong with her? And where are the rest of our sisters? Why aren't they here right now?"

Madison balled her hands into a fist. "Your husband killed them all," she hissed. "Remember when we visited Micheal's birth home and we found out how he can do that thing where he erases a soul...well, we forgot to mention that to our _precious_ supreme. And as punishment, I had gotten an ugly slap for putting our coven at risk. Lucky, _you were asleep._ "

For the first time in her life, Lillian was lost for words. Her mind completely shut down as her body froze in place. But she could feel her lips quiver and teeth chattering as she stared at the ground in disbelief.

"It's no one's fault, don't beat yourself up about it. I don't think the girls would want that. They would want you both to kick some serious ass instead of dwelling on them," Mrytle implied with a small smile on her freckled face.

"No, it is our fault. They would still be here if it wasn't for our stupidity," Madison muttered in a low tone.

This was the first time Madison had ever cared about anyone but herself. Lillian could really see the pain on her face but then as soon as it came it was gone. And her bitchy self-was back. "But because of your _hubby_ , we can't bring them fucking back. _Can we!_ All we can do is kill that son of a bastard!" She turned to face Lillian. "You remember Mallory and Coco, right?"

Lillian nodded.

"Your mother placed an identity spell to protect them. Mallory is our plan to destroying your husband, and we need your help." A sly grin formed its way across Madison's lips. "Guess what bitch...you're going to outpost 3."

 **Thanks for reading and sorry if this chapter sucked.** **But if you enjoyed it please leave a review.** **And I know I'm not the only one that thinks it... But that finale fucking sucked balls!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Please leave a review. I love reading what y'all think about the story so far... Do you love it? Do you hate it? Let me know guys.**

Lillian paced back and forth the little shack, her mind swirling around with angry thoughts. She hated him. That evil, manipulative man-beast-or-whatever the hell he was.

He should never had separated her from _her_ children. Or entered into the house that belonged to her coven, killing many witches that meant so much to her, especially Zoe, Queenie and Bubbles. That was one big fucking mistake! She ground her teeth together and continued her angry pacing.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance," Lillian muttered bitterly as she bit back the tears that wanted to fall. She would not cry this time. What good did it do last time? Micheal made it specifically clear that he didn't care about her, or her emotions. He did put her into a fucking coffin and left her inside a bunker to rot. Who knows how long she'd still be there if it wasn't for her mother.

Before Madison left to watch over Mallory and Coco. She'd roughly explained to Lillian about an organization called _The_ _Cooperative_ who now took orders from Micheal, after realizing he was the son of the devil who they all sold their souls to.

The Cooperative was a group of government officials who knew first-hand about the apocalypse and had built ten fallout shelters from the nuclear blast. There was also a list of people that were already chosen for each outpost. They were either people that'd financed the operation or people that had something special about their genetic pattern.

Outpost 3 was one of the ten shelters that used to be a school for exceptional young men, where warlocks were taught to control their magic. But a year ago Micheal had operated an attack to the warlock coven, killing everyone. So now the shelter belonged to The Cooperative who converted it into a fallout shelter when realizing that world war III was going to implode.

Lillian was told that Micheal would be posted at that shelter, as well as her mother's secret weapon... Mallory. Who Mrytle had sneaked on the list, along with Coco, another witch who was new to the coven. Lillian didn't know much about Mallory, but from their short encounters, she could tell the young witch was very sweet and kind, and that her mother found her very special. She heard Mallory could heal animals and even human wounds, and had a gift for turning blue flower pedals into beautiful butterflies. That girl was more than special, she was like an angel.

Lillian stopped pacing and glanced towards her mother's sleeping form. She was shifting and twisting, which caused the sheets to crumble beneath her. Lillian's brows furrowed, but then she narrowed her eyes to the floor.

"When will she wake up?" She asked, turning to face the orange haired witch.

"I don't know, dear. It seems her condition has gotten worse since she used up most of her magic to undo the spell that was cast upon you..." Myrtle paused and gave a sad look. "She needs you, Lillie. You need to reach out to her. Tell her what you told us about Micheal. She's at her weakest point, and she's letting him get to her. Only you can take her out of that dark place. Reassure her mind."

"How?"

"You need your powers, Lillie," Mrytle implied.

Lillian's eye's widened for a brief second, then she hastily shakes her head, "You know I can't control it, Mrytle. It's too risky,"

"Listen, dear, it's a matter of life and death. You have no other choice," her reply was very courteous.

Only Cordelia, Myrtle, and her grandmother knew about her powers and why they were locked away - well most of it, anyways. And Lillian knew that bringing them back only meant trouble. But Myrtle had a point. Even though Lillian's powers were extraordinary and dangerous, she was now old enough to learn how to control them. It had been so long since she stored them away under a spell her mother and grandmother had helped her with. But now that her grandmother was no longer with them and her mother was unconscious, she'd need Mrytle's help, along with another witch.

Lillian drew a deep breath and sighed in defeat. "Okay. I'll do it," she said as she gave one last glance towards Cordelia. Her mother was sweating profusely as she kicked and twisted in her sleep. Lillian could see tears running down her mother's cheeks as she mumbled something under her breath that Lillian couldn't quite catch. But by just looking at her, it made Lillian's heart squeeze in agony.

 _'Hang in there mom, I promise, I will get you out.'_

 **[Four hours later]**

"I don't see anything happening. Are you sure this isn't all in your head?" Madison said in a fatigue tone.

Lillian had to suppress the urge to throttle the annoying witch, but instead, she ignored her and tried to focus on whatever light or aura she could grasp onto. But she couldn't feel anything. Although, somewhere deep down, she could still feel them - her powers - but they were very faint.

Lillian grunted and opened her eyes. "I don't know what's happening," She said frustrated, as she unlinked their hands. "It's not working."

"It's okay, dear." She felt a hand on her shoulder. "It takes time. Just be patient," Mrytle reassured her with a gentle squeeze.

Lillian turned to face the orange haired witch, feeling her temper rise for a change. "Patience? We don't have time for that, Mrytle. I can't bear it anymore. It's been hours seeing her in that condition, can't you see that she's bloody suffering. I need to get her out. Now!" Her body was shaking as she felt a cold shiver run through her.

They were standing inside a circle with candles on the outline and one in the center. They'd been doing this ritual for almost two hours and a half, chanting foreign words that rolled of their tongues as if it was a native language.

"Not to sound like a bitch or anything, but how long is this stupid thing going to take?" Madison asked, tapping her foot impatiently as she folded her arms across her chest.

Lillian gave Madison the most haunting glare, which made her swallow hard as she averted her gaze to the ceiling but not before rolling her eyes.

"I-I need to clear my head," Lillian grunted, running her hand through her blonde hair. While she was in that sleeping spell, her medium length hair had grown, and was now flowing down the middle of her back.

"Take as much time as you want, your highness," Madison jeered.

Lillian didn't take mind of the spiteful witch, and walked straight out of the shack.

She sat down on the balcony and watched the soft ripples of the lake that surrounded the shack. Her gaze then shifted to the sky, it was covered with dark grey clouds. It looked like it was going to start raining soon. Lillian loved the rain, she loved how it felt on her skin. The cold wetness always soothed her mind.

Lillian shut her eyes and listened to the birds chirping in the trees. She breathed deeply, smelling soil, grass and flowers. Then something unexplainable happened. She felt something inside her trying to claw its way out. Her eyes fluttered open and her head lifted towards the sky. She could feel it, the touch of her powers reaching out to her. It wanted to be released.

She quickly stood up, and walked back into the shack. Mrytle was sitting on the edge of the bed, near Cordelia's leg, and Madison stood in the corner of the shack on her phone.

"Let's try again," Lillian spoke determined to succeed this time.

The two witches turned to look at her. Myrtle looked pleased as Madison looked bored out of her brains. Together they walked towards the circle and as they entered past the line, the candle flames grew. Lillian glanced at the other two witches who had on the same stunned look as her. They then immediately joined hands and closed their eyes.

Words were exchanged and it didn't take long until Lillian felt it, that powerful feeling that shook her whole body. She felt lighter, her mind clearer and her emotions intact. She grasped onto a tiny little box in the center of her mind, as she neared it, the box opened. A smile etched her lips as she stared wondrously at the beautiful blue light. It then entered her with such strong force.

Lillian's eye's flickered open, her body slowly lifted into the air, head tilted back and arms stretched out. After awhile, her body then lowered to the ground. And as her feet touched the ground, she almost buckled over if it wasn't for Mrytle's fast reflexes.

"What the hell was that?" Madison asked baffled.

"That, my dear, is her powers... They're back," Mrytle replied with a small smile.

When Lillian was small, she always thought her magic was a curse because she saw things that no one else could. Scary things like: demons, ghosts and even evil spirits. She even found out what they all wanted, what they craved most... it was a taste of her power. And the key to that was through her blood. But none of them had ever gotten close enough to touch her. It was forbidden.

With her powers, Lillian could enter into another realm. This had occured only once by coincidence, that was when she was six and the experience was beyond awful. She discovered another world, but a much darker one where there was no ounce of light. She witnessed people chained up like dogs, tortured and scared, and she could hear the screams and cries of lost souls that were scattered everywhere. She also noticed that there were many routes in that realm that all looked the same to her, and because of that she almost lost her way home, but lucky, she heard the voice of her mother calling for her, and she instantly followed it.

Lillian snapped out of the trance she was under. Her gaze landed on Cordelia and her lips trembled. She walked and stood at her mother's side, grabbed a hold of her hand and furrowed her brows. "I'm coming, mom."

 **I'm sorry, no Micheal in this chapter but he'll definitely appear in the next one.** **Fuck! I know this chapter was so boring and the grammar was really bad. Forgive me Langdon Worshippers.**


	4. Chapter Four

A couple of hours had passed since Lillian's powers reawakened. But something was wrong. She felt no connection to her mother, whatsoever. Whatever that was eating at her mom's fears and manipulated her emotions was powerful and knew her weaknesses. Her mother was stuck in a restless dream and Lillian was set on getting her out. But there was one thing that kept bugging her...

 _Why did this feel so familiar?_

"So what now?" Maddison asked blowing a plume of smoke towards Lillian who scowled at the younger, spiteful witch.

"Go smoke that shit outside, I'm trying to think!" Lillian snapped as she flailed her hand in the air to chase away the pungent odor.

"And if I don't?" Maddison challenged with a look of mischief on her face.

"You want to test me?"

Maddison drew out a breath and rolled her eyes. "No, not really," she said, throwing the half-lit cigarette on the ground, and squashed it with the heel of her boot.

"I found something, Lillie," Mrytle spoke from across the shack. "Your mother... it seems that she is trapped in her own sleep," she added, glancing up from the black-feathered book in her hands.

That was her mother's journal. Whatever that was in that book was very personal, her mother would flip if she found out someone was going through it. But desperate time calls for desperate measures.

"Something very strong has taken a hold of her, and she's too weak to fight it. There's only one person that wants your mother dead..." Myrtle blew out a shaky breath. " _Micheal_ ," she uttered.

Lillian's brows narrowed together at hearing the name of her ex-lover. "What do I have to do?" She asked eagerly.

"Sleep," was all that Myrtle said.

"What-How?" Lillian replied abruptly.

Mrytle's gaze shifted back to the book. "A sleeping spell. Your grandmother was the only witch to ever use it. She used it on Marie Laveau to help her fall asleep after her tribe was attacked. And I believe Micheal used it on you."

Lillian closed her eyes and sucked in a breath to calm her racing heartbeat. This was the most difficult thing that she had to face. The betrayal of her lover turned enemy.

There was no one to blame but herself. She should never have fallen in love with a monster.

Flashes of memories from when she was in that deprived sleep flooded her mind. It was awful. Just imagine being stuck, and reliving memories of the past. The bad ones were the worse. Fear immediately tugged at her shoulders and her stomach began to twist and churn in more ways than one.

No way in hell was she going back there. But her mother...

"Don't you fret, Lillie. I'll be the one that's casting the spell this time." Myrtle reassured her with a hearty smile. "I'll guide you if you get lost, so don't you worry that pretty little head of yours. You will get your mother out, then together we'll figure out a way to take down Micheal, and get your children back."

Lillian gave Myrtle a long look and after a whilst of consideration she nodded. Her mother needed her help. What was there to think about? "Alright," she replied walking towards the carrot-haired witch. "Lead on."

"Do I have to be here for this?" Maddison whined irritatedly, stomping her boot on the wooden floor. "We got _her_ out. Now, we have to save her mother, _our_ _dear_ _supreme_?" she scoffed. "This is getting really boring, I want a cappuccino!"

Myrtle glowered at the young witch. "No one cares what you want, blondie. Now shut your trap and do what I say," she gritted out.

Madison's lip curled up. "And what is that you want me to do, old hag?" she asked bitterly.

"You'll find out soon enough. But for now, sit still and shut the hell up."

Madison huffed in agitation and turned her head away.

"Lillie, come here help me get your mother in the circle," the old witch beckoned as she walked towards the bed.

Lillian complied, grabbing her mothers legs. As they lifted Cordelia, Lillian noticed that Myrtle was struggling.

"Madison, help us," Lillian groaned.

The young witch huffed, stomped her feet and walked over to them with a disdainful look. They heaved Cordelia into the circle, lying her on her back.

Mrytle chanted something under her breath and the candles relit. She walked towards the bed picked up the diary and returned to the circle.

"Lillie, lie down next to your mother, and I want you to hold her hand and close your eyes."

Lillian gave the old witch a brief look and did as she was told. As she grasped her mother's cold hands there was a tingling sensation that traveled through her body. It was beyond powerful. She had never encountered anything like it before. One thing was clear. It wasn't her power. It was someone else's. Lillian could feel how it was manipulating and tethering with her mother's emotions.

There was only one person who could do that...

Micheal.

"Micheal, you fucking bastard!" Lillian growled indistinctly. "Myrtle, do it now."

The old witch sighed.

"Madison, take my hand and repeat after me..." the old witch trailed off, chanting the same spell that Micheal had used to put her into a deep sleep, but this time she felt no pain.

After a while Lillian began to feel her mind relax as her heartbeat fell in the same slow rhythm of her breathing.

"Open your eyes, Lillie," she heard Myrtle's voice in her head. " _NO_! I'm so sorry Lillie. He's blocking me, I can't go any further - He won't let me. You need to find your mother. _N_ _ow!_ "

At that Lillian's eyes snapped open and she saw darkness surrounding her. No single light apparent. It was all pitch black.

Lillian froze, feeling a vigorous and a very dark presence behind her.

"Hello, wife," a husky voice whispered as strong arms wrapped around her waist, a cold breath fanning along her neck and into her ear. "Oh, have I missed you."


	5. Chapter Five

_"Micheal?"_ Lillian breathed out, feeling a gut-wrenching shiver to ooze through her body.

"Yes, it is me, my love." Micheal's arms tightened around her as his lips brushed across her earlobe.

Lillian closed her eyes, sucking in a deep breath through her teeth. As her eyelids snapped open again, hot boiling rage flashed through her. She clenched her fists at her sides, whipped around and shoved forcefully at Micheal's chest.

"Where is my mother?" she demanded. "Where are my babies?" her voice was as cold as ice.

"Calm down, sweetheart. Our children are fine."

 _"Calm down?"_ Lillian scoffed agitated. "Shut the fuck up."

"Watch it, Lillian." Micheal's eyes darkened.

Lillian bared her teeth.

"You know what... I admit I was foolish to think I could change you. _Very_ foolish to fall in love with you. But the one thing I don't regret is my children. _My. Children!"_ she gritted the last part slowly, pinning him with a hostile look. "After what you did to me. I feel nothing but undying hatred for you. That is what you wanted, right Micheal?" she spat, wanting to bruise his devastatingly handsome face with her fists.

Even though there was only darkness surrounding her, but she could still see his facial expression which remained hard and undecipherable. Lillian thought she saw a hint of hurt in his eyes yet she shortly shrugged it away. Micheal was never worthy of such sentiment. He was a monster and he would always be a monster!

" _Yes_. Once a monster, always a monster," he enunciated, drilling Lillian in her spot.

"You son of a bitch!" She growled and immediately blocked him out of her mind.

Micheal gave a faint chuckle and stepped towards her, causing her to stagger backward.

 _Lillie, remember why you're there._ Myrtle reminded her.

 _Yes._ Lillian reminisced. _I need to find my mother and get her out immediately._

"Your hair...has gotten longer." Strong fingers brushed through her hair. "I like it," Micheal whispered huskily into her ear.

Lillian slapped his hand away.

"Fuck off, Micheal!" she snarled, pacing backward, her eyes darting around frantically into nothingness.

 _Mother... where are you?_ she tried sensing around for her mother's energy but found nothing. _Why can't I feel her?_

"Micheal, release my mother," Lillian demanded angrily.

"No."

"Micheal!"

"Lillian," he teased.

Without even thinking it through she teleported behind him and was about to kick him towards the ground until he disappeared.

"Too slow, sweetheart," his voice beckoned from behind her, tickling her neck.

Lillian took a deep, soothing breath to restrain her anger. She turned around and he was gone.

"Looking for me?" Lillian turned her head to the left.

"I'm right here," his voice was now on her right.

She huffed, not liking that Micheal was playing games with her.

"Mommy?"

All of a sudden a small light beckoned through the darkness and a little face came into view. Lillian stared and stared at the face not knowing if her eyes were deceiving her.

"Serena?" Lillian whispered in a strangled cry.

"Why did you leave us, mommy?" the delicate voice cried.

"I didn't, baby. Come here." Lillian stretched her arms out, but Serena shook her head.

"Gabe said you didn't want us," Serena whimpered with sad eyes.

"No. That's not—"

"Then why did you leave?" Another voice interrupted, standing next to Serena.

Blonde short hair framed his small handsome face as his light blue eyes gleamed with dispassion. Her son looked exactly like his father.

"Gabriel?" Lillian whispered shakily, blinking back the tears that wanted to fall.

 _Lillian, it's an illusion. Micheal is playing with your head. You need to focus!_

Lillian fisted her hands at her side and clenched her teeth. She opened her mouth, letting a piercing scream of anger to spiral through the air. The illusion of her kids withered away.

"Oh, baby. I knew there was something special about you," Micheal said into her ear. "How does it feel?"

Lillian whisked her head around to face the son of a bitch that took everything away from her. As she opened her mouth they clamped shut like a fish out of water.

Micheal stood right in front of her, too close for her liking. His hands fastened around her waist as he buried his nose into her hair.

A low groan fled his lips. "You have no idea how much I fucking missed you." He tugged his head slightly to drink in her face, her eyes, her nose and then her lips. A pointed smile stretched across his striking features. "You're so fucking beautiful!"

Lillian snorted and shoved him off of her. "Fuck you!"

"You've been saying that quite a lot." Micheal's eyes glinted. "Do you want to do it? Do you miss it that much?"

Lillian took a deep, brutal breath, her eyes waning. "I'd rather die," she hissed. "I was stupid back then but now I know that...we were never meant to be. I gave you all I had, and you chose to break my heart into a million pieces." Her brows furrowed as she swallowed back her tears.

 _I will not cry! I will never ever let him see me cry again!_

"You're dead to me, Micheal. You're. Dead!" She repeated coldly. Her fingers then began to twitch uncontrollably. She quickly hid her hands behind her back as she felt a familiar source of energy lingering in the air. It was an energy that filled her heart with a bit of light. It was her mother, however, her mother was very weak and she had barely any energy left.

 _Fuck! I don't know where she is. I need more time!_ Lillian silently groaned. _Dammit!_

Lillian was not as strong as Micheal was. Not now at least. This was his mirage and she couldn't break it, or control whatever happens in this illusion. The only thing she could do was try and distract him for a little while. Giving her enough time to locate her mother.

Before she could think it through she grabbed his face into her delicate hands and stared into his pale eyes before pulling his lips towards hers. As she started kissing him, he didn't respond and just stood there as if he was shocked. Lillian pulled away and looked him in the eyes again and saw that he was gazing at her with an emotion that she remembered all too well. _Desire._

Micheal licked his lips and yanked her forcefully, her body tightly secured in his arms as he returned her kiss with more vigor and aggression. Lillian closed her eyes and melted in his arms for just a second until her eyes shot open. Noticing he had his eyes shut, a fit of rapid anger burned through her. She dropped her hands to her sides and began circulating her energy around for her mother's whereabouts. There was no time to feel giddy. Whatever good sentiments she had for him was long gone.

As Micheal continued consuming her mouth, he suddenly bit down on her lower lip for entrance. She coolly gave it to him, letting his tongue slip into her mouth which began evolving with her own. When she finally discovered her mother's location, she immediately jerked away from him and peered up at him with so much hostility.

"I'll see you very soon, Micheal," she gritted out. Then she kneed him in the groin and lifted her leg, sending an exceedingly powerful kick towards his abdomen which made him fly backward. "Bastard!"

She teleported to her mother's sleeping figure on the ground and draped her arms around her.

I found her, Mrytle! Now, get us out of here! She mentally screamed in her head.

Micheal emerged a few feet away, a wide smile inscribed on his face. "That was very mean of you, Lil." His eyes glinted darkly. "I'll let you go for now, but the next time we meet, I won't be as gentle. See you soon, baby."

Lillian scowled and narrowed her eyes. "I'm coming for them, Micheal, and I will destroy you when that time comes." After those hateful words left her mouth she felt her mind awakening from a deep, rugged sleep. A few seconds passed and her eyes snapped open, light blinding her. She slowly took her head in her hands as she breathed in and out a couple of times, fluttering her eyelids.

"Lillian, you did it," a lenient voice spoke. "You got your mother out." Lillian glanced at Myrtle, then towards her mother who was now awake but was trying to regulate her breathing.

"Mom?" Lillian whimpered, hugging her mother.

"Lillian?" Tears brimmed in her mother's eyes as she sucked in a shaky breath and returned the hug.

"Enough with this gross bulshit. Lillian, you have to start figuring out a way to get into outpost 3," Madison irked."It's now or never, bitch."

Cordelia cupped Lillian's face and lifted it. "Are you sure about this?"

Lillian bobbed her head harshly. "He has to die! That evil bastard has to die!"

...

 **Thank you for reading please leave a review if you want more. I don't know if I should continue this because there are not many people reading this fanfic.**


End file.
